happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Blood Fests
Los "Blood Fests" son videos que muestran las muchas muertes de personajes que han muerto con frecuencia en las series de televisión. Se han publicado un total de 5 videos, incluida la introducción. Nota: Las escenas mencionadas a continuación están escritas en orden de aparición, no por el orden en que mueren. Nutty Nutty fue el primero de los cuatro personajes en tener un Blood Fest. Su serie de episodios en los que muere aparecen en este orden: *Chew Said a Mouthful *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Take a Hike *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *Double Whammy Parte 1 Giggles Giggles es el segundo personaje en tener un Blood Fest. Su serie de episodios en los que muere aparecen en este orden: *Doggone It *Dunce Upon a Time *Wingin' It *From Hero to Eternity *Aw Shucks! *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Double Whammy Parte 1 *See What Develops *Mime to Five *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Blast from the Past *Idol Curiosity Handy Handy es el tercer personaje en tener un Blood Fest. Su serie de episodios en los que muere aparecen en este orden: *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Dunce Upon a Time *Blind Date *A Sight for Sore Eyes *From Hero to Eternity *Don't Yank My Chain *Shard at Work *See What Develops *Ipso Fatso *The Wrong Side of the Tracks Lumpy Lumpy es el último de los cuatro personajes en tener un Blood Fest. Su serie de episodios en los que muere aparecen en este orden: *Concrete Solution *Ipso Fatso *Don't Yank My Chain *Idol Curiosity *Doggone It *Blast from the Past *Sea What I Found *Mime to Five *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *I've Got You Under My Skin *Milk Pong *Letter Late than Never *Wishy Washy *All Flocked Up *Wingin' It *Peas in a Pod Videos thumb|left|200px|Intro Blood Fests thumb|center|200px|Blood Fest de Nutty thumb|left|200px|Blood Fest de Giggles thumb|center|200px|Blood Fest de Handy thumb|left|200px|Blood Fest de Lumpy Curiosidades *Los Blood Fests de Giggles y Lumpy presentan episodios en los que sobreviven. Mientras que cada episodio del Blood Fest de Nutty y Handy ellos mueren. *Split In Synapse, es la música que se escucha en todos los Blood Fest. *A pesar de que Cuddles no tiene un Blood Fest, su muerte en I Get a Trick Out of You se muestra en el video de presentación de Blood Fest. *Giggles es el único personaje con un Blood Fest que no tiene una muerte en el mismo video. *El Blood Fest de Nutty es el primero de estos videos que se subieron al sitio oficial de Mondo. *A partir del 22 de abril de 2013, cada video de Blood Fest se ha subido al sitio web de Mondo. *La mayoría de las escenas de la muerte provienen de las series de televisión, pero algunas también provienen de la serie de Internet (por ejemplo, la muerte de Handy en Blind Date *Concrete Solution es el unico episdios del Blood Fest de Nutty donde muere instantáneamente. *En todos los Blood Fest, Lumpy es el único cuya miniatura del video no arruina una muerte. *El Blood Fest de Nutty presentó la menor cantidad de episodios mientras que el Blood Fest de Lumpy presentó la mayor cantidad de episodios. *Los Blood Fest de Nutty y Giggles no presentan episodios de Internet. *El Blood Fest de Lumpy es el único que presenta la muerte de un juego (Milk Pong). *Excepto por Lumpy, cada Blood Fest termina con una escena gore. Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios Cortos Categoría:Episodios De Un Solo Personaje